


The Elven Prince

by DanaEliza



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elf/Human Relationship(s), M/M, Sexual Content, itadei week prompt fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaEliza/pseuds/DanaEliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asking the Elven king for a favour was always a tough thing to do. Still Itachi dared in this dire situation. At least the Elven prince believes in his cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill for ItaDei week! The one that was supposed to be done yesterday, will be posted on Sunday. This because the format is not allowed here and I was afraid it would get deleted...
> 
> Prompt: Supernatural beings
> 
> Because Deidara does look a little elvish, doesn't he?

The large marble stones, cut out in perfect square forms, tapped right under his feet as he made his way towards the main hall. Swiftly he cut ground by swinging himself from one tree to the next, the path much shorter this way. It was silent around him, except for his steady pace resonating through the hollow ways. Ducking under a branch he avoided a head injury, the journey through the castle not as safe as it seemed.

Before he even reached the big wooden doors, they already opened, guards hidden in the leaves there to assist the prince. His pace did not falter as he entered the main hall. Eyes were cast his way, curiosity present in some, but most disregarded him as soon as they saw who he was. They would honour him, but respect was something he sometimes still had to fight for. He was not yet his father, and this was something he was reminded of every day. One day he would be in that position though, and call himself the elven king.

Avoiding another tree that had sprouted somewhere right in the middle of the floor, he sent a look towards the kneeling crowd, lingering right in front of the steps leading up towards the throne. It was still deadly silent by the time he pushed himself up the steps. Only when he took place beside the throne, beside his father, standing because only the king would have a seat, did the silence break.

"My son has graced us with his presence. Now you may continue with your request." The mock did not go unnoticed by him. The way his father shot his blue eyes over a sharp nose, glancing through the long blond tresses with a stern look. It had not been his fault he was late though. This meeting hadn't been planned, and he had not been prepared to find himself in the main hall. A place he'd liked to avoid as much as possible, because he had no desire to spend time with the king, nor did the king have any desire to spend time with him. It was a mutual understanding. Something they had agreed upon silently as they moved around each other more and more.

One head of the group shot up, dark eyes moving from the king to the prince, before the man slowly rose to his feet. "Lord Deidara," he greeted with a bow, recognising the prince's status as well. Perhaps a way to buy himself in and get on their good side. Humans were always tricky like that, manipulating their way in. But Deidara couldn't blame them. They had so little time on this earth, so how could they not try and make the best of the few years they were given. "My liege," the men then turned towards the elven king, averting his eyes as soon as they met the steel blue ones, coldness ascending down towards the humans. "I've come here in the name of the Uchihas. As their eldest son they have sent me here to ask you for help. We rode day and night to get here as fast as we possibly could. Our village is under attack, by enemies we have never seen before. They use sorcery we could only wish to fight, but this is a losing battle for us. We seek aid here. By the ones we call allies and who have been our neighbours for generations."

"And what is it you wish of me?" the king interrupted, shooting the human group a bored look.

The small group of men the Uchiha son had taken with him were trembling on their knees, their hands moving towards their swords whenever someone made an unexpected movement. Deidara would be ready for any random attack, his hand posed on the handle of his short blade hanging from his belt. "An army, your grace," the man answered, a confused blink settling in his eyes.

"And why do you believe I should give you an army?"

Whatever hope the man had possessed before, had disappeared right with the king's last question. It was well known the elven king was not very generous and only cared for what he could gain, but everyone still tried. Hope was something that kept humans moving forward, and with your village in danger, the only thing you had, was hope. Deidara felt a sting of guilt, because he knew they could mean so much to them. They would not win without losing some men as well, but their chances were better when the enemy had a sorcerer on their side. Deidara's hand twitched on the blade, gritting his teeth to prevent from saying something, because it was not his place to speak up.

The man stayed silent, his eyes casted towards the floor as he tried to come up with a reason that would please the king. The king had noticed the little struggle inside of Deidara though, his steel blue eyes glaring right up at his son. "You are weak," his father hissed under his breath, his hair swooshing around him as he turned his head fully towards Deidara. "You should know better by now not to give into these pathetic pleadings. What is it we gain when we mix ourselves in these battles that do not concern us?"

Biting his tongue Deidara prevented himself from calling out his father on his greediness. The man's one true weakness. It would be his downfall one day. "What is it we lose when we fight this battle? A few men perhaps. We may gain a true ally who we can use whenever we need to. You do not know what they have to offer us." Their conversation had been only between them, but everyone around them could see the exchange happening. Faces were void of expression, but a certain energy had arisen as the conversation lingered on. A hopeful spark had again found the Uchiha son's features, eyes focusing solely on the elven prince.

"My son is convinced that this exchange may be beneficial for us, and I would like to see how that works out." A slight smile tugged at the human's lips, knowing he would gain the army he was asking for. "But because it will be me who is sending out an army, I'd like some certainty that this army will at least partially return. So in exchange I'll request for someone to stay, and who better than the Uchiha's eldest son."

The satisfied grin that slipped on the king's lips was sickening, knowing how pleased he was with the look of horror that slipped onto the man's face. This was not something that regularly happened at the castle. But the king never had been this generous before, so there had been no way to expect what he had wanted in return. Asking for the human was odd though, considering elves were not very fond of them at all. Some who had been present for this meeting had already scrunched up their noses, unhappy with a human defiling their home.

"As you wish, your grace," the human agreed to the terms, knowing they needed the army more than their son back without one. "I will stay in your dungeon until your army returns without complaint." The man bowed as if the king was honouring him with this gesture.

Waving his hand the king showed that this was not exactly what he had in mind, the grin now hidden away behind his palm. "There is no need to stay in the dungeon. You will live inside the castle as if you are part of it. The others will treat you as if you belong here. The only thing I want from you is that you obey every request an elf makes to you, without complaint." The offer seemed kind at first, telling the human he would be part of their family in a way. But the last sentence made all of that come crashing down. The Uchiha son was no fool either, knowing exactly how elves felt about humans.

Lips tightening Deidara could see the negative reply forming on the man's lips, but in the end he reluctantly agreed. "As you wish, my liege." Another bow, this one not as low as the ones before. He knew his chances would've been better in the dungeon. It wouldn't have been clean, but he would've been fed and could've avoided the elves for the most part.

Taking a step forward to make himself noticed, Deidara decided he could add something as well. His father had made it apparent that he was the cause of this arrangement, so then Deidara was also allowed to make his own agreement. "Considering it is I who thinks we'll benefit of this, I believe it is only fair if the eldest Uchiha son stays with me and obeys every command I give him. Is it not reasonable?"

Dark eyes swept up towards the prince again, though hope was not visible this time. They were black, staring deeply into Deidara's sky blue eyes without any emotion. This was a smart one, Deidara could see. The steel blue of his father had moved towards Deidara as well, glare hidden behind long blond tresses. His smile had evaporated, displeased with his son's sudden boldness.

"You make a fair point, Deidara. I will allow you to own the son for the time being, but when in presence of others, he will need to obey their wishes as well." Turning back towards the humans down the steps, most of them now risen to their feet, the king made his final statement. "Your men will return to your village with a thousand of my finest men. They will be joined by their own commander and only he can negotiate with your leader. They will fight for your village and will protect it until your enemy is defeated. Once the battle is over, they will return back to my castle, and you will be set free again to ride for your village. If none return, then you'll live your life here, never to return to your family again. Is that agreed?"

"Yes, your grace."

As soon as the words were spoken, guards came out of hiding, and grabbed the few men the Uchiha son had brought by the arm, dragging them towards the exit of the elven kingdom. The army was being readied now, and would ride out before nightfall to join the humans on their way. Only the Uchiha stayed behind now, standing below the steps, fierce dark eyes never leaving Deidara's face now.

Slowly Deidara made his way down the steps, his boots hitting the marble in such a way, that his footsteps echoed through the main hall. Coming face to face with the eldest Uchiha son, Deidara noticed the human was a bit taller than he was. His features were sharp, almost as if they were carved out of stone, his eyes deep and dark, boring holes right into Deidara's head. The man seemed stoic, but under anger was hidden, and Deidara could only anticipate on when it would come lashing out.

"Follow me. I'll show you to your chambers," Deidara spoke in an orderly way, never letting his eyes move away from the human in front of him. After a small nod from the other, Deidara turned around and followed the same path as the one that had taken him here, leaving through the big wooden doors. This time he needed to push them open himself, the guards not as kind with the human tagging along. Deidara could feel the eyes of his father boring into his back, but he ignored them. There was no need for another mock from the king.

A bird fluttered out in front of them, singing a sweet song as it moved from branch to branch, settling on one when he found one of his kind. The trees grew thicker as they weaved their way down the path, branches forcing them to duck more times than wanted. It was the way of the elves. Never bringing down a tree when it had fought so hard to grow there in the first place. They welcomed every new sprout with open arms, and let them carry the kingdom with the strength it possessed. It was the beauty of their castle really. Stones were broken and brittle wherever a tree had burst to life, but due to the trees, the kingdom was never breached before.

Winding around a few corners, trudging along a smaller path, Deidara took the course to a more secluded place. Pushing aside a curtain of leaves, Deidara entered his own private quarters, letting the Uchiha son follow after him.

The dark eyes swept through the room, halting at things that interested him here and there. It must look so different from the village he had grown up in. There was a castle in the village, Deidara knew, but it was small and fragile compared to this one. It was not strange others were trying to take it for their own, finding them an easy target.

"What is your first name?" Deidara asked curiously, his eyes never leaving the human's side.

Dark eyes met Deidara's gaze again, and for a moment the human hesitated, clinging onto the last thing that could be kept for himself. But it wouldn't work that way, the man knew. Deidara had ways to force it out of him, and something as simple as a name should not be something this important. "Itachi," the man murmured, before averting his eyes again to glance at the little furniture Deidara had.

Deidara wasn't certain how to acknowledge the name, but he would remember it and use it from now on. An easier way to address someone than by their last name, and this is what Deidara preferred. His sky blue eyes slid over Itachi's form, noticing the rags had many stains, and a certain sharp smell also drifted up towards his nose. "I believe we should start with a bath. I'll have someone gather you some new clothes, because the ones you are wearing are torn and will not suffice here. While you have your bath I will have them prepare food for you. After your long journey you must be hungry. I cannot offer you ale. We dislike the taste. I will have wine or water for you. When you've finished your bath and your dinner, we'll set up a bed for you. You'll be staying here with me, so you can offer me whatever I need at any time I wish you to. My sleeping chambers are through that door." Deidara pointed at a hole through the forest grown wall, a simple bed housing the next room. "You will sleep here so we both have some privacy. You won't be able to make a run for it. You'll get lost before you ever find the exit." The threat perhaps wasn't necessary, but Deidara told Itachi regardless. It was always best to warn, than to find the human running before his first day was even over.

"Shouldn't I be the one tending to your needs?" Itachi asked as he took a few steps further into the room. He glanced inside Deidara's bed chambers, but his features said nothing as he pulled back. "It is all very kind of you, but I have not requested any of this."

A crooked smile formed on Deidara's lips as he glanced up at Itachi. "I see, you don't trust me," he stated. "I must tell you, you are better off here, than anywhere else."

"Why is that?"

So many questions, so much distrust. Deidara understood though. This was a frightening situation for Itachi, being left here all by himself, in a kingdom where they were not very fond of him in the first place. What made him believe he would make it out alive? Though elves were never unnecessary cruel, and were all raised a proper way, they could do vile things when they wanted to. When they felt the necessity to. Even elves had tortured others for information, or had poisoned others when it was time for someone to leave this earth. They were more cunning, their dark behaviour hidden away behind beauty and grace. Deidara had seen an elf smile once as he stabbed another in the stomach. Never had a smile seemed so pleasant.

"Because I pity you," Deidara replied first, eyes moving up towards a butterfly flying in front of his face, its blue colours almost matching his eyes. "And you fascinate me. I believe you will be a nice change of pace in a world where time almost stands still."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a long time to actually put this chapter up, inspiration and motivation for this gone. But I am quite pleased with how this one turned out! So I hope you enjoy :)

Soft chirps filled the air, birds fluttering around as the morning sun filtered through the tree branches. It was still quite early, but the concept of time didn't matter much to Deidara. He could be awake all night and sleep during the afternoon if he wished to. There had been times he had not slept at all for days, but he did find it would put a certain stress on his body, and in the end he decided it was best if he rested every day. The relaxation was also a welcoming one. Simply do nothing after a stressful day, and after the previous day a good night's rest had been wanted.

But morning had come and it was time to start the day. It would be a thrilling day or at least expected it to be. The first day really spend with the human, because the previous evening could hardly count. Itachi had enjoyed his bath in private, and during their supper he had hardly shared a word. For now Deidara had no idea what kind of person this human really was, but the silence intrigued the Elven prince. What did lie beneath those dark tresses? Were there cunning plans or sly ideas slithering through that mind of his, or was it really nothing at all, silence fitting in with the void that was Itachi's brain. Deidara did not know, but wished to find out soon.

And if one wished to learn new things, it was best to get out of bed, and begin. Sliding his legs to the side Deidara sat up, the sheets gently sliding off his body, showing off his bare skin to the animals around. With light feet he stood up and slid towards a dresser, it holding very little of Deidara's belongings. A garb was chosen and slowly Deidara dressed himself, taking the time to slip his slim fingers around buttons, fitting them through the small holes created for them. The silver tunic had a tinge of blue to it, complimenting Deidara's fair complexion. A brush made out of goat's hair was pulled through his long locks, a certain sheen appearing to it, brightening up its natural golden colour. A part was pulled up in a small ponytail, giving his appearance something playful. Mostly Deidara did it to be different, stand out, and simply not look too much like his father.

Finished with his morning ritual Deidara turned towards the door, and found Itachi already standing there, leaning in the doorway against the curved stone, branches hanging in front of his face to keep his features hidden. But his dark eyes were staring at Deidara, hardly blinking as he took in everything, and Deidara realised he had been standing there for the longest time. Possibly had seen Deidara even wake up and get out of bed. A quiet one this one. Sneaking up on an Elf was quite the talent, and it now annoyed Deidara. How could he have missed such a small thing?

"My lord," Itachi murmured in a low timbre, bowing his head slightly in a respectful manner, but his eyes were still raised, never leaving Deidara's face. "How may I serve you this morning?"

A bit taken aback by his sudden arrival, Deidara took a moment to breathe. Assessing the situation he decided it was best to ignore it for now and respond to Itachi without showing how unusual this situation was. "Good morning, Itachi," Deidara replied in a casual tone, keeping his eyes locked with Itachi's. He would not look away first. "I hope you had a good night's rest and have enjoyed your stay here so far." He was stalling answering Itachi's question, but the human seemed completely unfazed. Usually humans were impatient creatures, stress driving them towards early deaths. But this one didn't seem affected by that flaw. At least he did not show a sign of it. "For now I believe we should have some breakfast and discuss some further plans."

Stepping forward Deidara pushed passed Itachi through the doorway, keeping their eyes locked till the very last moment. He found the bed already made, the sheets carefully folded at the edges, making it seem as if it hadn't been slept on. The Uchiha son was a decent man it seemed, and unlike most high standing families, he had no help. The family took care of their own children, rather than letting others do the work for them.

"What things would we need to discuss, my lord?" Itachi asked humbly, confusion visible in his voice.

Right before exiting his private chambers Deidara turned and faced Itachi, a small smile on his lips that showed a hint of amusement. It was not strange Itachi wondered why they would need to discuss anything at all. He was told to do Deidara's bidding, no matter what he asked, but Deidara did not see the benefit in that. "Well, Itachi," Deidara started, letting his eyes slide over Itachi's form. "Currently I am not aware of what you are actually capable of. I don't know your talents, don't know what your family taught you, so how can I make proper use of you that way?"

"Make use of me," Itachi repeated, the words slowly pronounced, and he didn't say anything else. But finally he averted his eyes, Deidara's stare too heavy this time.

It granted Deidara a moment to really see Itachi. The black garment Deidara had chosen for him was perfect. The red embroidery made the costume uninviting, giving Itachi a hostile appearance, and with the broody look he tended to wear, it should work in his favour. At least that was what Deidara counted on. It was a way to keep the other Elves away, leaving the human alone, and not ask inappropriate things of him. Deidara could not provide the human with any other protection, so he needed to trick the others.

Without a word Deidara turned once more and stepped out of his sleeping chambers, his feet barely making any noise as they hit the marbled stones. Itachi was keeping pace. Deidara could feel his warm energy right behind him, only one step to the side to not form a line completely. The ways were silent, barely anyone beside the prince living here, as Deidara had chosen to. It gave them a sense of privacy still, which was something positive now. For a few more minutes they would be completely alone, giving Deidara the opportunity to ask things that were better kept between them.

"Say Itachi, do you have a wife back home?" Deidara expected so, considering humans often got married at a very young age, baring children as soon as they were able to. If Itachi did have one and have children as well, then Itachi's loyalty could be counted on. No human wanted to be without their loved ones for too long. It would make this much easier.

It stayed quiet for the longest time, Itachi's footsteps echoing through the long hallways. For a moment Deidara thought he would not answer at all, and was about to reprimand the human for this behaviour, but Itachi then decided it was better to reply. "I do not. How about you?"

Curiosity was not a strange thing, and asking it in return was a normal response as well, but somehow it felt different. A loaded question. A meaning behind it Deidara couldn't quite figure out. Halting in his steps Deidara faced Itachi, a wary expression on his face. Itachi looked at him expectantly, dark eyes shimmering with something new. The tension seemed to rise the longer they stared at each other, while Itachi's gaze kept shifting lower. "I have not yet found a maiden suited for me, but I still have years to come. Other things seem more important now." Why he gave the human an explanation he wasn't sure, but he felt the need to defend himself.

"My parents did find me a wife and I almost married her," Itachi picked up on the conversation. "It would've meant my family would gain a lot of wealth, and protection our village needs."

"Why didn't you marry her?"

A soft smile formed on thin lips, but it never reached his dark eyes. "She was murdered before we could even fully plan a wedding. It was off the table before it had even started. Her murder is the reason why we are currently at war, because it had happened under our roof. It is her family that's currently attacking us with all the power they have, and we are suffering from it." An unamused chuckle escaped Itachi as he wiped a hand over his face. "I never even wanted to marry her in the first place."

"Why then agree on marrying her? Marriage should be between two beings completely devoted to each other. Where marriage is simply the next step in their love." A sacred thing Deidara held onto, because it was the only thing that actually ever had mattered to his father. His mother.

The smile vanished from Itachi's lips again, cocking his head to the side as he regarded Deidara. "Love can come with time."

"Love is something that comes unexpected and slams into you with so much power, it leaves you breathless. It's something that lifts you off your feet. Something that unlocks with just a simple look. It won't come with time, if it hadn't been there from the start," Deidara argued. It was not time that could save a marriage. If you did not love the person you were marrying the moment you said the words, it was never going to be as fulfilling as it was supposed to be.

To that Itachi didn't reply. His dark stare grew intense, his pose wavering as he leaned forward slightly. He seemed to be surprised by Deidara's words, something about them not fitting in with how Itachi had viewed the Elven prince. Prejudice was something very strong between them, but really they just didn't understand one another.

Humming softly Deidara averted his eyes, his mind catching up with him. "Quite the serious subject we chose. I believe it's better if we stick to lighter conversations as we get to know one another. No need to get in each other's hair while we are together."

"Yes, my lord," Itachi said, his tone kinder than before, eyes not as tense anymore.

It was enough of a reply for Deidara, and he continued down the path once more, weaving his way around trees and bushes that had sprouted from below. He was walking a little faster now. It was better if they came in early, less elves present to have their morning meal. From around he could already hear the soft whispers of others, sharing intimate conversations not meant for prying ears. Deidara could not see the others yet, still occupying other pathways then they were. Still it meant they wouldn't be alone for long, and this unsettled Deidara. He knew he had to expect something, but what it exactly was, he did not know yet. How they would treat Itachi, how they would react to Itachi.

One more turn around the corner and they would reach the main road. The pathway that led towards the main hall, which in turn granted access to the dining hall. It was so close, but Deidara felt his step wavering now, uncertainty taking over. He had been so bold yesterday, saying he'd take care of Itachi. Now he wondered if he really could though. How much protection could he really provide the human with? And why did he care so much? For some reason he didn't want Itachi to get hurt in anyway. His father would be so proud.

Right before Deidara went to turn the corner, his wrist was grabbed. It was a gentle hold, but enough to stop him in his tracks. With a raised eyebrow Deidara looked over his shoulder, glancing up in those dark empty eyes.

"I think I like your view on marriage better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of this! Are you curious about what is to come?
> 
> Love, Dana

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Facebook page: Dana-Eliza. Find the link on my profile page and get many more updates on my writing life. Challenges happen on here too and sometimes you can win a story as a prize x3
> 
> Love, Dana


End file.
